Story Ideas
by DarkHero12
Summary: Ever ran out of writing ideas even though you have the endless urge to write. Well, my friend, you have come to the right place as I have the opposite problem. If you want to use one of these just PM me cause I'd love to see what you do with them.
1. Intro

**Hello everyone, welcome to this little side project of mine. This is just a collection of story ideas that I likely will never actually use, but I want to get them out so yeah, here we are. If you want to use one of these story ideas just PM me, I'd love to see what you do with them. I'll release the first idea before too long.**

**Keep it simple.**


	2. Destiny's Awakening

**AN:** Like I said, it wouldn't be too long before I got the first idea out here. If you want to do a story based off of any of these, but want to change something that's fine. This is more of a way to get ideas into people's heads.

Crossover: RWBY x Fire Emblem Awakening

Characters: Pyrrha, Robin, Chrom

Spoiler Warnings: Spoilers for Volume 3 of RWBY

* * *

(Pyrrha)

"It's unfortunate you were promised a power that was never truly yours," Cinder taunted, "but take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways you could never have imagined."

Pyrrha pulled away, letting out one last question, "Do you believe in destiny?"

Cinder's confident smirk turned into a cold frown, "Yes." She answered simply. The women stepped away, forming a bow and arrow from thin air.

Pyrrha braced herself for death. Was this her punishment for murdering Penny?

'_I'm sorry, Jaune,'_ she thought before the arrow implanted itself in her chest.

"PYRRHA!" was the last thing the red-haired huntress heard before drifting into darkness.

* * *

Pyrrha shot up like a bullet, gasping for breath. Where was she? She took a quick glance at her surroundings. She was in some sort of bedroom. The walls were a dull shade of brown and looked like they hadn't been painted in years.

"Oh, your awake," someone said, startling Pyrrha, "oh sorry didn't mean to scare ya."

The speaker was a young woman with long brown hair and matching eyes, "I found you in the middle of a field, unconscious. What's your name? Where are you from?"

"My name is Pyrrha," she answered the first question, but she couldn't answer the second question. Not because she didn't want to, but because she couldn't remember. In fact, she couldn't remember anything beyond her own name, "I… I can't remember where I'm from."

"You don't remember?" the woman questioned.

"No, just my name, I'm sorry," Pyrrha said.

"Well, that's alright," the woman said, "Since I'm assuming that you don't know where you are, welcome to Southtown, in the Halidom of Ylisse."

Before Pyrrha could ask any more question, the two women heard a commotion outside. The two rushed outside and saw a fight happening between two groups of people. One group was armed and was clearly the village guard, but they were being overwhelmed by the opposing men, wielding large axes.

"Oh no," the woman gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth, "bandits..."

Pyrrha decided in an instant to join the fight, grabbing the sword of a guard who had fallen just outside the house.

"What are you doing?" the woman shouted, "You'll be killed."

"I have to do something," Pyrrha stated, "I may not remember much, but I do know that I won't ignore a plea for help."

Just as she finished saying that a bandit saw them and ran towards the supposed easy prey. Pyrrha, however, was no stranger to combat, even if she didn't remember.

The red-haired huntress swung the sword, meeting the bandit's axe and deflecting it to the ground, before bringing her blade back up and stabbing him straight through the chest. She felt a tinge of guilt. Even without her memories, she knew that she hated killing, but these men would give no second thought to killing her, or worse... so she would have to do the same.

Gaping at Pyrrha's display of skill, the woman said, "On second thought... just keep doing what you're doing."

Pyrrha smiled at the praise and leapt right into the fight. She took down any bandit she could, though there were a lot more than she expected and she, as well as the remainder of the guard, was getting exhausted. Soon the bandits had them cornered.

"Well looky what we 'ave 'ere," one, who appeared to be the leader said, "A little girl pretendin ta be a warrior. And ain't you a pretty one. I think I'll keep ya." The bandit grinned wickedly as evil thoughts entered his mind.

Pyrrha was disgusted at the man's crude threat. She raised her blade, preferring to go down fighting than spend the rest of her life some bandit's toy.

"Not on my watch!" someone shouted. Pyrrha looked in the direction to see a young man. He had deep blue hair and was wearing a dark blue vest with the right sleeve torn off, matching leggings with white highlights, and a billowing white cape. In his hand was an intricate blade that opened and the hilt.

Next to him stood a much older man with brown hair in heavy blue and white armor. He held an expensive looking spear at his side.

Behind the two stood a young girl with bright blonde hair, wearing a yellow dress and holding a staff of some kind.

The remainder of the guard began to mutter amongst themselves, Pyrrha heard something about "Shepherds".

"Pah," the bandit leader scoffed, "two extra men won't stop us. Get 'em boys!"

On their leader's command, the bandits charged, both the guard and the newcomers, Pyrrha noticed the leader coming right for her and swung her blade at him. He met it with his axe with a surprising amount of force and skill. This was not going to be easy. The bandit began to press her back until she was literally up against a wall. He gained a devilish grin as his gaze drifted from her eyes to her chest.

"Tell ya what missy," he taunted, "drop the blade, and maybe I'll be gentle with ya."

Pyrrha glared at him and pointed the blade at him, "I'll die first," she stated.

"Impudent whelp!" he growled, charging her.

"Thunder!" a voice shouted, accompanying it was a blast of lightning which struck the charging bandit.

Pyrrha turned to see her would-be rescuer. He was a young man with stark (1) white hair. He was wearing a black robe with purple highlights. In his hand was a yellow book with a lightning bolt on its cover.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I'm fine," she responded, "thank you for the help."

It appeared that the bandit was not done yet. He stood up and roared, before sending a glare at the duo.

"Well, it appears we're not finished yet," the robed man said.

Pyrrha nodded, "Let's finish this then."

The bandit charged the two, and, to Pyrrha's surprise, ran right past her and at her new partner. Before she could jump in to block the bandit's axe, the man drew a bluish-green blade from inside his cloak and blocked the strike, though she could tell he was struggling. With the bandit focused on him, however, he left his back wide open for Pyrrha to strike.

Seeing her opening, the huntress thrust her blade through the bandit's back, coming through on the other side. The bandit went stiff as he fell off Pyrrha's sword. She looked around for another opponent, but with the help of the newcomers, the guard had already taken care of the rest of the bandits.

The man smiled at her, but that was when she noticed that some blood had sprayed on his coat, most likely from the bandit she just killed.

"I'm sorry," she said.

He frowned in confusion, then looked at his blood-stained cloak, "Oh, this. It's no problem. Thanks for the save though. I guess this makes even then."

"I guess it does," she agreed, "By the way, I never did get your name."

"Oh, I'm Robin," he said, "and you?"

"Pyrrha," she stated, "A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," he returned.

The other newcomers came over to the duo. The man with the blue hair had his sword in its sheath now, but the armored one still had his spear, ready to strike at any moment.

"And who might this be?" the armored one asked, "a compatriot of yours?"

Pyrrha frowned. She had done nothing to prove herself untrustworthy, so why was he treating her like some criminal.

"You'll have to forgive Fredrick," the blue-haired man said, "He can be a bit paranoid."

"Milord," the armored man, Fredrick, sighed, "I cannot properly protect you if you go throwing caution to the wind every time we happen across some stranger."

"I see no issue in thanking someone who just helped us drive off some bandits," the sword wielder said, "My name is Chrom. May I ask your name?"

"I'm Pyrrha," she greeted.

"Might I ask where you are from?" Fredrick interrogated.

"I'm afraid I don't remember," Pyrrha said, "all I know is my name."

"Well isn't that convenient," Fredrick sneered, "two amnesiacs in one day, a likely story."

"Fredrick," Chrom warned, "whatever the case. These two risked their lives to save Yllisean lives. My heart says that's enough."

"And your mind, milord," Fredrick countered, "will you not heed its counsel as well."

"It's alright," Chrom reassured, "and the Shepherds could use someone of your talents."

"Besides," the blonde girl said, "if they really were spies, wouldn't it be a much better idea to not both pretend to be amnesiacs." she turned her gaze to Pyrrha, "I'm Lissa, by the way."

"Perhaps that is what they want you to think," Fredrick stated.

"But with brigands and hostile neighbors looking to bloody our soils," Chrom said, "we need all the help we can get. And I believe them, odd as their stories may be."

"Thank you," Robin said, looking a bit surprised.

"So," Chrom said, turning to the two, "will you be joining us?"

"I would be honored," Pyrrha said, while Robin nodded alongside her.

"Then welcome to the Shepherds," Chrom said.

* * *

**AN: **

**1: **hehe STRQ

And that wraps up the first story idea on this little collection. I guess I should probably say now that, despite the category that this is in, not all the stories in here will be crossovers. This one was, but that's just because it was the idea I had in my head at the moment. Also, I will be giving a spoiler warning for anything at the top of each chapter.

Keep it simple.


End file.
